Married to a Cheating Uchiha
by KagomeUchiha101
Summary: He doesn't love you. He yells at you. He growls at you. He doesn't wear his wedding ring. He cheats on you constantly. What is this screwy relationship called... my dear this is your marriage. SasukeOC, lots of SasuSaku
1. Characters

**Here are the three main characters:**

**Married to a Cheating Uchiha Cast**

Kagome Uzumaki-Uchiha

Age: 21

Status: Married

Do I love being married? What do you think the answer to that question is?

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha

Age: 22

Status: Married

Am I faithfully to my marriage? –Smirks- What do you think?

* * *

Sakura Haruno

Age 21

Status: Dating a Married Man

Do I give damn? What do you people think?

* * *

**Do you guys and gals like the characters?**

**Review or Comment?**


	2. Prologue

Married to a Cheating Uchiha

**Married to a Cheating Uchiha is the last newly written story of 2012. I will write rest of the stories in 2013. The story that came in a close second is "You got me pregnant, Uchiha."**

* * *

**Prologue **

Hey, my name is Kagome Uzumaki-Uchiha. I'm 21 years old. I have been married to Sasuke Uchiha for 3 years and all he has ever done was cheat on me with multiple females.

We weren't in love to begin with. Our parents came up with this stupid idea, saying it would make the Uchiha and Uzumaki closer.

Why couldn't I just find love on my own?

So, you can say it was an arranged marriage to begin with since we were born. Sure, he impressed my parents and my best friend. And he is my older brother's best friend. But, as soon as they aren't around he becomes the cold-hearted bastard he was made to be.

I wanted to divorcé him the first year we were married. But, I knew my parents would disown me and the Uchiha's would hate me.

My parents always said keeping a bond with the Uchiha would be good on both on each side.

I think Sasuke hates the idea as well because he really had a thing for his fuck buddy or whore, Sakura Haruno.

I didn't give a damn because Sasuke a whore as well. For a new start, Sasuke's parents and my parents paid for a big ass house, new cars, and even got us a job. I was grateful for it. The only problem was I had to share the house with the whore.

But, the saddest part of this stupid marriage, I always been faithful throughout this whole entire relationship. I really had many opportunities to cheat on the lying bastard. But, I just never did. Fuck being a goody-two shoe sometimes.

I sighed and I got out of bed. Sasuke went drinking last night and had a hangover. We barely talk to each other anymore. It always ended with an argument. We still had to sleep in the same bed due to my parents.

I got up and went to take a shower and threw on some sweats and a black V-neck. I put on my flip-flops and head downstairs. I walked into the kitchen and made ramen for me and a tomato omelet.

As much as I hate to do I had to still be a wife in some levels in this house. I look on top of the refrigerator and saw aspirin I put it next to his water and omelet.

I washed my hands and ate my ramen. I saw Sasuke walk in wearing black baggy jeans with a dark blue polo. He was wearing his black and blue Jordans and was not wearing his wedding ring.

I, on the other hand, had to keep my wedding ring on. Due to the fact, I was the only faithful one in this whole stinking marriage.

Sasuke sat down at the table and ate the aspirin and drunk so water. He soon begins to eat his omelet.

The doorbell rang. I was still eating.

We look at each other.

"Don't sit there and look at me. Go get the door." He demanded and then continued to eat.

I glared at him and didn't bother to argue. I was tired of arguing with him. I gave up talking to him 4 months ago. It was just no use and waste of energy.

I finished my ramen and threw it in the trash. I walk out of the kitchen and open the door to see Sakura "the whore" Haruno.

Sakura wore dark pink sparkling tube top and black short-shorts. Sakura had a medium sized chest and a curvy figure. Me, on the other hand, I have a big sized chest and really curvy figure. My friends tell me this all the time.

She smiled evilly and I saw a hint of jealous in her eyes at me. Sakura knew I got married to Sasuke and she been coming over her since.

Sasuke and I never had a honeymoon due to the fact. He told me. He wanted Sakura over. He even toke Sakura on the honeymoon trip to Paris. I just shrugged my shoulder. I just don't care anymore.

"Hello, Kagome! You know where Sasuke is?"

As if he was on cue, Sasuke came walked down the hallway. He gave her an Uchiha smirk.

"Hey babe!" She ran to him and kisses him. It soon turns into a make out session. I closed the front door. I had an emotionless expression on my face.

I just didn't care anymore. I head to the kitchen to wash Sasuke's plate and clean the kitchen. I walked down the hallway hearing moans and groans.

I went upstairs and change into my black spandex pants and my black Nike training sports bra. I put my hair into a ponytail and my running shoes. I got my book bag containing clothes and female products. I got my phone and my IPod touch.

I came back downstairs to see Sakura and Sasuke getting ready to leave. Sasuke look up at me.

"Where are you going?" He looked at me confused. He was tying his shoes sitting at the end of the stairs.

I walked past him in silence. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun was talking to you?" I gentle toke her hand off my shoulder. The doorbell rang for the third time today.

I opened to see Tenten. She smiled at me.

"Are you ready to get your jog on?"

I smiled right back at her and nodded.

She begins to walk back to her black Camaro. I glared at Sakura and Sasuke and then close the door.

I jumped in the Camaro. I threw my book bag in the back. She drove off.

"He still cheating isn't he, Kagome." Tenten was the only one I told about the real Sasuke Uchiha.

"Yup, big time! Tenten, I really hate being married to a cheating bastard. I have already wasted 3 years of my life on him." I sighed.

"I am really sorry! You have to go through all this."

"It's fine."

The worse part of this stupid marriage the cold-hearted bastard that I hate the most; he is the one that stole my heart. This meaning I fell in love with Sasuke Uchiha.

One –sided love sucks.


	3. Chapter 1

This story is starting out as big hit. Thank you! I really appreciate everything you do. If you have not heard of the band, 3OH! 3, one of my favorite songs inspires this chapter by them, Don't Trust Me. If you have a , my username is KagomeUchiha101. I write stories on two sites, so if I am not on this site. I am on . .net - Here is the site if you need it.

Chapter 1: Don't Trust Me

Kagome*POV

It was dark winter night. Everyone was calming down from the New Year. A lot of turnover old sake and old drunks were finally leaving the streets of Konoha, Japan. Sasuke hosted a New Year's Party for his job, which ended with in a big success. Thanks to most of my cooking and effort. After the party was over, Sasuke left with Sakura to spend some 'quality time' together.

I tore down the rest of the New Year's decoration. The only person who knew my real feelings towards marriage was Tenten. Momo, my best friend, was travel attendant always flying to different countries all over the world. I threw the broken decorations in the trash, collecting the nasty sake cups of the floor, and vacuuming the couch and floor full of crumbs.

The next step was to get all those dirty dishes out of the sink. I head into the kitchen next to the sink were dirty plates, bowls, spoons, and forks. I glared at the amount of dishes. I specifically told Sasuke that only family could eat off the dishes in the house. Guest only uses plastic.

I spent the last twenty minutes scraping tobacco, cigarette smudges, and god-knows-what off my fine china. Can I least have something nice throughout this entire screw-up marriage? Is it too much to ask?

The dishes were done and put up in there correct places. The last step was to mop the floors with Pine Sol. I ran some hot water in a red bucket and grabbed the mop out the closet. I pour six ounces of Pine Sol and mop up and down the kitchen floor. Since I had mop, I mopped the five bathrooms in the house. God knows how many people were using these bathrooms. I took the dirty water and flushed it down the toilet. I put up my cleaning supplies and turn out all of the lights downstairs.

I locked the front door and headed upstairs. The house are parents' gave us was pretty big and great for a growing family. I do not know what you call Sasuke and I. Family was not one of those choices. The house had five bedroom excluding Sasuke and I's. It had a living room, den, kitchen, a game room, attic, basement, and a two-car garage. Man, our parents really did go all out.

I walked into my bedroom, closed the door, and stripped off my clothes. I headed into shower and thought about my New Year's resolution. Did I really have one? After all I have been through for the past three years, the constant lies, and lack of affection my husband gives. Marriage is supposed to be the start of two people's life not the end.

I stopped the shower and wrapped myself in a towel. I brushed my teeth and dried my hair as much as I can. I walked out the bathroom heading towards my underwear drawer. My phone went off.

"_Black dress with the tights underneath, I got the breath of the last cigarette on my teeth, and she's an actress (actress), but she ain't got no need. She's got money from her parents in a trust fund back east."_

I smiled. "Hello."

I put on my undergarments and sweatpants.

"KAGOME!" The sudden outburst caused me to back the phone away from my ear for five seconds.

"Oi! Why the hell are you idiots screaming?" I yelled. It was Tenten, Ino, Temari, and Hinata. Momo called me the other night in France telling me about French Ramen is amazing. Momo, the lucky bastard always flying getting free food, and she never bothers to send me some.

"Kagome, you are going clubbing with us whether you like or not." Ino said in a demanding voice. From this side of the phone, it sounded like she was angry. I never seem to win whenever Ino is mad.

"Fine, I'll g-"Do not you even bother wearing sweatpants? I want to see some slutty formal." Ino interrupted.

This sentence is coming from a gang of girls with boyfriends. Momo is engage to my brother, Naruto. I am the only one happily married. Yippee! If you do not smell the sarcasm in that sentence, I have no faith in you.

"Where are you guys at?"

"In front of your house, you need to be out in five." Ino hung up.

Dad was right about making new friends. I opened my closet and grabbed my short tight black dress that barely went over my thighs. I put on my black stilettos. I put hundred-dollar bill on the left side of my chest. I did not bother putting any makeup on or do my hair because I going to be dancing anyway. I put on my black charm bracelets. I look in the mirror. The dress really did bring out my breasts and my ass. I am only doing this for Ino and the girls.

I grabbed my phone and walked out my room. Sasuke, probably, was not going to be home until midnight as long as I am back he will not notice a thing.

I locked the door and head to the yellow hummer outside. I opened the car door.

"Hello girls!" I smiled.

Ino eyed me up and down. "Now that is what I'm talking about slutty formal."

Tenten winked at me. "Shake some that ass, girl."

I laughed. Hinata smiled.

"Come on, I ready for some al-al-al-alcohol." Temari sang.

We headed to the Alberona Club.

Neji*POV

I cannot believe Kiba drag Sasuke, Shikamaru, Gaara, Choji, and Suigetsu to the Alberona, one of the craziest clubs in town. Naruto left to see his fiancé in France.

The club was hype. Sakura and her group were here as well. They were dancing and flirting with guys.

Typical, Sakura.

This did not catch attention. The thing that spites my interest was the fact, Ino and the girls were dancing in the middle of the dance floor to Don't Trust Me by 3OH!3.

Ino*POV

"_All the shawties in the club, let me see you just Back it up, drop it down, let me see you just Get low, scrub the ground, let me see you just Push it up, push it up, let me see you just_

_Wobble baby, wobble baby, wobble baby, wobble, yeah Wobble baby, wobble baby, wobble baby, wobble, yeah Wobble baby, wobble baby, wobble baby, wobble, yeah Wobble baby, wobble baby, wobble baby, wobble, yeah"_

_Get in there, yeah, yeah get in there, yeah, yeah Get in there, yeah, yeah Get in there, yeah, yeah"_

Temari danced with alcohol in her hand enjoying herself. Tenten and Kagome were grinding on each other. Hinata and I were just wobbling.

I wanted to have a girls night out because it's a new year and we shouldn't have to clean up all the time.

"_Let's drop! Yeah, come on Shake, shake_

_I'll take you home if you don't leave me at the front door Your body's cold but girl we're getting so warm And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside Tonight you're falling in love, let me go now. This feeling's tearing me up, here we go now_

_Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that? Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back? Now if she moves like this, will you move her like that? Come on, shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it" (Metro Station- Shake it) _

Some guys joined us on the dance floor asking for dance. Kagome and Tenten got on top of the bar started dancing. We were all having fun until… a tap on the shoulder.

"Ino…."

I giggled.


	4. Chapter 2

_I glad you are all enjoying the story. Thank you for all the favorites and comments! :D_

_It is short, but I will update a longer one next week. Final Exams are tough! _

**Chapter 2: A Different Side of You**

"**Ino…."**

**I giggled.**

Ino*POV

"Shikamaru!" I launched onto his arm. (**I really love ShikamaruxTemari, but I decided to do something different this time. Sorry ShikamaruxTemari fans if you go to all the rest of my stories it contains ShikamaruxTemari pairing.)**

"Tell me why you and your friends are all at the club." Heglared at me.

"Well, you see I wanted to get Kagome out of the house because she only cleans and works.

She is one of my girls. Moreover, I wanted to do something fun, instead of being locked up in the house all the time. In addition, why are you at the club?"

It was my turn to glare at him.

He scratched his head. "It was Kiba. All of this troublesome mess is Kiba's fault." I nodded.

"I guess I can't be mad at you at all because you were only trying to help, troublesome woman."

I gave him chaste kiss. "I love you too."

He smiled.

Hinata*POV

I stopped dancing and watched people throw money at Kagome and Tenten. They were drunk. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around, "Y-Yes."

"You know you kind of cute. Maybe we can go back to my place and—"He fell over.

"Sorry, Hinata, I would have come as soon as possible if it wasn't for the other guys." It was Kiba.

He pointed to all the rest of the drunks on the floor. "Did you r-really h-have to b-beat t-them up?"

He scratched his head. "I guess not."

I sweat dropped.

Temari*POV  
'Why is this white haired guy carrying me?'

Oh well, I guess whatever happens. It will just happen.

I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Sasuke*POV

I do not know about the rest of the people, but I was enjoying the show.

Neji smirked. I guess he was enjoying the show as well. I decided to be involved when they started asking Kagome for a dance. Neji did the same. Sure, we were got forced into this marriage. Nevertheless, I have to act like a husband on some occasions.

I grabbed Kagome, by the waist, and waved to my friends signaling, I was leaving. I walked over to my black Mustang. I opened the passenger side and sat her down then, I got into the car.

"Why are we leaving?" She whined. I never saw her drunk before so this is new.

"Cause you're wasted." I drove with one hand on the wheel. I was using my other hand to text Sakura.

"No, I'm not silly. I feel fine." She said trying to get out the seat belt.

"Stop, Kagome."

"No."

"Yes."

" No."

I feel like I am arguing with three year old. I parked inside of the garage. It did not take me that long to get to my house because of the new highway that been built.

I got Kagome out of the car and walked up the stairs. "Don't worry I can walk."

She had her shoes in her hand. "Sasuke, it's hot." She fanned herself.

I helped her in the house making sure the door was lock. After her falling upstairs incident, she made it into our room. I heard the door slam. 'What is she doing?'

I opened the door to our room. "Kagome?"

I put my phone on the charger on the nightstand. I heard the door slam behind me.

I turned to see Kagome wearing nothing, but a black and white bra that bought out those mountains she calls breasts. I could see her curves in all the right places. Her panties were leather black. I smirked. If I knew she had this kind of body, I would never cheat on her.

"Sasuke." She walked up seductively.

I wanted it.

"Let's play a game."

Hell, I am getting some tonight.

**You all smell a lemon right? Well, you have wait this week?**


	5. Chapter 3

_**Well, I apologize from the lateness of the chapter. For all of you want to know the reason, my Grandpa has been ill for the past couple of months. For the last two weeks, I have been with my Grandma who has been worried sick about him. It turns out my Grandpa is not just sick, but he has cancer. I am sorry that does not give me excuse not to update. To let you all know about my exams, thanks to all of you who waited I was able to pass all my exams. I was also able to keep my 4.0 GPA. Thank you for all comments, favorites, and readers. I am not depressed. I am just a little overwhelmed with my schedule of brand new classes. I really appreciate everything. Thank you guys so much!**_

_**Please enjoy the chapter! :D**_

* * *

Married to a Cheating Uchih_a_

This chapter contains Lemon (mature-content.) Please do not report my story or fan fiction. All credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto. This is your warning!

Song Inspired: She don't have to know (~John Legend~) Tonight (~John Legend~)

"_Ooohhhhh stealing moments just be with you through its wrong it's hard to tell the truth but she don't have to know. She don't have to know."_

"_Ain't this what you came for don't you wish you came, oh. Girl what you're playing for ah, come on let me kiss that. What's wrong let me fix that. Twist that."_

"Sasuke" She walked up to me seductively.

I wanted it.

"Let's play a game."

Hell, I am getting some tonight.

Sasuke*POV

I smirked. I wrapped my arms around her narrow waist and whispered in her ear,

"As long as I'm the winner, we can play any game you want." I kiss her neck immediately knowing I found her sweet spot, when I heard her moan. She gripped my hair slowly unbuttons my shirt.

"Mmm…" She moaned. My hands slid from her waist to her bra strap. I undid it to reveal her beautiful mountains called breasts. Her pink perky nipples were already hard. I picked her by her ass and threw on the bed. She bit her lip and moaned from the roughness. I lick and suck on her right breast. My other hand groped her left. I teased her nipple biting it with my teeth. "OOO"! She moaned almost screaming.

I continued to do the same treatment to her left breast now groping her right. She grips the blanket with pleasure. "I-I-I want make you feel good too~!" She slurred.

I smirked in respond. I think I let it much better when she is drunk than her nagging during the day. I stopped teasing her breasts. I got up, unbuckled my pants, and stripped off boxers and all.

I lay back on the base of the bed signaling for her to come closer. She pulled her hair over to the side. Deciding not to waste any more time, she engulfed my member. She bobbed her head up and down. I pulled her head forward and deeper. I hope she does not choke. I grunted and growl in satisfaction.

"Fuck"! As I came, she happily lapped up all of it making sure she did not miss a drop. She is one hell of freak in the bedroom. I took her leather panties off and threw across the room with the others. I picked her up, sat her on my lap, and began tasting her and myself through our tongues. To make sure she lost, I squeezed her fat ass causing her to squeal in the kiss. I slam my member into her causing her almost to scream. I bit her lips trying to let her to get adjust to my size. She was tight like a virgin, but I doubt she was. She wrapped my arms around and wrapped her legs around my abdomen.

I broke the kiss and whispered into her once more, "Ride me." She responded nodding her head against my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her hips and guided her up and down. "Faster." I smirked finally. I slam into her faster and harder. "OOO…Mmmmm~"! "Harder…" The bed began to shake and I grunted in pleasure. I could feel her walls tighten around my member. Her breasts began to bounce up and down against my chest. The screech of the bed got louder and louder. "Yes…Yes…right…there" I hit her G-spot repeatedly. She moaned louder. "I'm…Mmm…I'm about to C-CuMMM."

Her pussy clenched down on my member. I was not finished yet. She undid her legs and arms from around me. "We aren't done yet. I'm not satisfied yet." I picked her up, turn her around, and bended her over. "What-What game are we going play now?" She slurred catching her breath from the previous actions. "We just are going to play the same game in a different angle." She smiled and nodded.

I parted her legs. She was now on her knees ass pointing directly towards me. I grabbed her hips and got upward on my knees. I press my member into her ass slowly getting adjust it to it. "Aaaah"! She moaned. I slapped her ass making her bounced back a little more. I began slamming into her from behind. The bed began to rock back and front once again.

"Oh...god…" Using one hand to hold her waist, I use my other hand to grope her breasts. I was coming to my limit now. I finished with my last thrusts. I grunted and groan in pleasure. I released all inside of her.

I let go of her and clamps onto my pillow. Kagome lean over and kiss me. "Thank you for playing game. I had a lot of fun." She smirked leaning on pillow. I threw the blanket over both of us. If I knew, I was going to get this treatment. I would get her drunk all the time. Sakura is probably going to be mad at me because I cheated on her for thousand times. I will text her in the morning and have make-up sex with her later on.

It always works no matter what I do to her. I mean she has had her fair share of men. I yawned and closed my eyes unaware of the dangers of tomorrow.

Preview of the next chapter:

"WHAT THE HELL!" The woman shouted.

The two naked human beings began to look at each other.

"WHAT THE HELL!" The other woman shouted.


	6. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: One Word…Regret_

_**Updates are usually going to be on Friday or Saturday. Sunday is usually rare because I am usually sleeping or getting some unfinished work done. Due to the fact, I working on this story a lot lately, I also have decided to not updated next week. It will be the week after that. The reason for it is that the Married to a Cheating Uchiha is so popular. I kind of have been neglecting Konoha High School and the rest of my stories a little bit. I love you guys and gals, but I do have other stories as well. I just wanted to give a heads up. Ok? If you are currently reading,' Working for an Uchiha', you might want to get ready for a huge twist. **_

_**Song Inspired: "Be As One- W-inds."**_

* * *

Sakura*POV

I unlocked the door of my boyfriend's enormous beautiful home. He gave me a key three months ago. I tried to ask Kagome, but she did not even bother to look at me. It has been like this ever since Sasuke and I have been seeing each other for the past three years.

I do not see why she is so jealous and-not to meant mention- rude. She is the one that did not tell him that she like him first. I have been in love with Sasuke since my first year in high school.

I am fully aware that she has feelings for him, but she needs to understand that she can never love him the way I do. I do not care if they are married or not. Sasuke told me anything they have towards each other is fake or just for show.

I know anybody who was not in this situation would probably think I am a bitch, whore, or something even worse, but you do not understand Kagome Eustava Uzumaki ruin my life.

First, she stole my friends, my popularity, my title, and everything I ever wish for in high school. I may sound like I am over dramatic or whatever. Nevertheless, no one could understand how I felt to lose everything. No more' Sakura, you are so beautiful' or 'Sakura, please be mine'. All of the attention sucked away from given to my ex-best friend, Kagome E. Uzumaki.

That is right. Kagome E. Uzumaki was my best friend. We did everything together. I told her everything about me. I even told her about my crush, Sasuke Uchiha. She, specifically, told me she hated him. I did not mind at all because it meant she show no interest in him. The four years of high school had finally pasted. During the four years of terror, all I ever people wanted to talk about was Kagome. I just began fed up with it. I distance myself away from Kagome and the rest of my friends. I cut her off completely, deleted her number, and ignore her in the hallway. Ino, Momo, Temari, and Hinata tried to talk to me, but I cut them off as well. I replaced Kagome with my current best friend, Karin Uzumaki, her second cousin. It turns out her second cousin did not like her either. We bonded after that. We spread rumors. We did everything we could to make Kagome last year of high school a living hell. However, I begin to hate Kagome more because after I graduated, when I finally had the guts to tell Sasuke my feelings.

I find out Kagome and Sasuke are getting married. I felt like I died in the inside, I wore tighter clothes, I slept with many people, I partied with my new best friend, and I felt so…alive. Then one night at Alberona, Sasuke Uchiha asked for a dance. One thing lead to another our relationship grew from that point. Sasuke and I have been together ever since.

I wish we did not have to be a secret, but the sex is amazing. I knew Sasuke slept with many girls, but I have my share of boys too.

Nothing can ruin this moment; I finally have Sasuke. The man I been in love with for so long. I have amazing best friend, who does not steal everything away from me.

I walked up the stairs. I had to give her props. She kept the house clean and scented. She will make a good wife, but not to Sasuke Uchiha.

Walking down the hallway, all I could hear is snoring. I assume he was sleeping. I opened the door and saw…Sasuke and Kagome lying in the bed together. Sasuke was…shirtless and she was…no maybe I am seeing things.

Kagome begin to move the sheet…revealing some of her…breasts. I glared at her viciously. She could not…

No one will stop me from meeting my goal.

I will be Ms. Sakura Uchiha.

Sasuke and I have something no one will ever understand.

I refused for Kagome to take something away from again.

It makes me so…

"WHAT THE HELL!"

Kagome*POV

My body is killing me. I tried moving, but my body feels like it paralysis.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

The sound of the noise made me winced. I must have had too many drinks last night. My head felt like it was going to explosion.

I turned to the sound of the noise. It just so happen to be Sakura. Oh Goody! Why would she want to talk to me now out of all places?

She glared at viciously. Jeez, I do not need this right now. The bed begins to move and the person sat up. My eyes made contacted with Sasuke…naked.

My head began to throb. Naked? I looked down and quickly wrapped the sheet around my body. No…No…No, I could not have…I did not just….how…did…I….did…I really slept with Sasuke. Sasuke scratched his head. He had the same emotionless look. He had on every morning.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Sakura scream once more.

My head felt like it was going to split in half.

Sasuke blinked. Sakura look at him disappointed. She shook her head and ran out of the room.

"Sakura! WAIT!" He yelled jumping out of the bed.

He slipped on his pants, a black t-shirt, and before leaving out of the room glared at me. I look at him confused.

"Uzumaki, I wouldn't get any ideas. This is nothing more than a one-night stand. You just got lucky I was the one who bought you home last night." He left the room leaving with those cruel words to think about.

WHY? Someone please tell me why. My body ached and my head felt like it was going to bust. He took everything away from me. He is my first husband. He was my first fiancé. He is my first true love.

He took my virginity away from me. My first time was turn in to a one-night stand. I shook in fear.

He blames for all of this. My heart ached. _"One-night stand..." _It echoed through my head.

Tears streamed down my face. I…I cannot believe this happen to me. I struggled to get off the bed. I fell and hit the floor. Tears were blurring my vision.

I stood up again and limped to the bathroom. I could not stop crying. Men only want one thing. This is why I hardly dated in high school. I was scared of something like this happen to me. I sat on the toilet wiped the white sticky cum all over my legs, thighs, and my clit. I limped towards the mirror to see my blood shot eyes screaming at me. 'You are filthy whore. Kagome, you are nothing more than a one-night stand.'

I limped towards the dresser struggling to put on underwear and sports bra. My tears would not stop. I slipped on a white t-shirt and black sweatpants. I grabbed my house shoes and my phone. I did not give a damn about my hair, so I threw it in a messy bun. I did not care that I look like mess.

I just have get out of here. I needed to get away from **them.**

My legs were screaming in pain. I wanted to scream. I bite my lip to subdue it.

Walking down the main hallway, I can hear Sasuke soothing Sakura telling her to calm down all of this other shit. Even when I am not around he blames it all on me.

All of this crying, I knew my voice was going to sound like crap later on.

I grabbed my keys and ran out of the door. I got into my black Camaro and drove down Konoha St.

I called the only person who I could talk to and trust.

"Hey, you the only one I can turn to can… we talk." My voice cracked more tears falling down my cheek.

Sasuke*POV

Sakura and I were lying on the couch watching television. We just got finished talking about the scenario that happen upstairs. She said that she did not like Kagome sleeping the bed with me that something like was going to happen eventually. Therefore, I told her the reason we have to sleep in the same bed together because of our parents. Speaking of my parents, who were currently calling me, I wonder what they wanted.

"Hello."

"Sasuke-sweetie, come see who at the door?"

From the huge hint, I knew my mother was behind the front door. I looked at Sakura, who was currently leaning on my chest. I signal for her to get off me. 'Who is that?' She mouthed getting off the couch.

'Mom' I replied.

I hurried to the front door knowing if she knew I took any long something was wrong.

Moms always seem to have somewhat since of sensing trouble.

I opened the door to reveal Mom, Dad …Itachi.

Mom was wearing her daily black dress and black flats. Her hair straight was straight as always. Dad found some kind of way to reflect Mom's outfits. He wore the usual black t-shirt and black jeans. Itachi wore white collared shirt and black baggy pants. Both father and brother wore black shoes.

I was fully unaware of their visit today.

I wonder why Kagome did not… Oh, that is right.

"Where is my lovely daughter at?" His mom asked concern.

"She's upstairs. I go get here." I said nervous.

They look at me confused. "Oh, sorry, come on in?" They headed towards the dining room.

I open the door wider. Sakura is currently in the living room. This is great as long as I hurried and grabbed idiot up here.

Everything will be peachy.

I ran up the stairs and opened the door, "Kago—"She wasn't in the bed.

I checked in the bathroom. She was not in the bathroom. Where did she go?

I silently panic. I dial on her number on my IPhone. "Please pick up. Please pick up." I pleaded.

"Hello." It was Tenten.

"Hey Tenten, do you know where Kagome is and why do you have her phone?"

"Uchiha, you have a lot of nerve calling after what you did. I really should kick your ass. You really luck Momo is not here because the state Kagome is in right now. You will be dead meat."

I paused confusedly.

"What are you talking about? All we did was have sex it what married couples are supposed to do."

"Uchiha, do you really think I was born yesterday. I know what's really happen between you two and I don't like one bit."

I smirked. Tenten seems know.

"Listen, where is she? My parents are here and they want to see her."

"I don't see why you care since you have Sakura, but she is on the couch depressed. You really screw her over this time, Sasuke."

I frowned.

"Why? She acts as if I stole her virginity or something. Tell her to stop playing and come home."

"I can't believe you just said that. You in-consider bastard, you actually stole her virginity! You told her she was a one-night stand. You cause mess this so you fix it! Are you happy now, you broke her? You better fix it or so help me God! I will personally fix you."

I raised an eyebrow. I scratched my head in frustrating. Why is this happening now?

"Let me talk to her, Tenten." I said coldly.

"You better knock out that tone of voice."

I growled in frustration.

"Hello." The voice sound hoarse.

"Kagome, you need to come back. My parents are here. You need stop acting like child and come home."

"You know Sasuke, you just don't get do you. Everything always has to be about you."

I heard my mom calling me from downstairs.

"Listen you hate me later, please could you do this for me just this once." I asked begging.

"Fine, give me five minutes. I'm only doing this because Tenten has to go to work."

"Hn."

"Sasuke, why is Sakura here?"

Mom called out.

I am starting to regret the decisions and life choices I have made.

Kagome*POV

"Are you sure Kagome?" Tenten asked concern.

"If my parents or his parents find out I'm going to be in some deep trouble." I said grabbing my keys.

Tenten handed me a brown paper bag. "Call me when this over ok?"

I nodded leaving out the door.

You can make a lot wrong choices in your life, but they is always one you are going to regret.


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Your Advice Affected Your Choice**

**Ohayo! My birthday was last Wednesday. (February 13) I bet you guys and gals cannot guess how old I am I. **

**Let us see last chapter:**

**Kagome*POV**

"**Are you sure Kagome?" Tenten asked concern.**

"_**If my parents or his parents find out I'm going to be in some deep trouble." I said grabbing my keys.**_

_**Tenten handed me a brown paper bag. "Call me when this over ok?"**_

_**I nodded leaving out the door.**_

_**You can make a lot wrong choices in your life, but they are always one you are going to regret.**_

**Apparently, I have to explain myself again. This fan-fiction contains a lot of Sasuke and Sakura. (SasuSaku) Nevertheless, it's not Sasuke and Sakura fan fiction, it is a Sasuke/OC fan fiction. If you were anonymous or guest reader, I would honestly advise you to get an account or message me one on one. I think we can clarify many issues that way then showing it to the entire world.**

**Oh and if I find out who is flaming my Konoha High School, you are best to believe I have something special for you and your annoying insults. I know I am the greatest updater, but sometimes I wish you could give me credit where it is due. Many writers would have given up writing by now, but I haven't and I refused not to because it is my hobby and life. **

**I write when I am depress and happy. I write what I feel and I try my best to get in touch with the character as much as possible. To those of you who have been with me since, I am very grateful to have dedicated followers as yourselves. Please give yourself a pat on the back to be dealing with this crazy writer.**

-Kagome

(Author)

* * *

Sasuke*POV

I ran downstairs to the living room to see my mom talking to Sakura. Itachi and Dad were on the couch watching television.

"Sasuke, honey, if I knew Sakura was coming I would have arrange us something different then going out for breakfast and the museum. The surprising part is Kagome didn't tell me Sakura was spending the night."

Mom smiled.

Sakura winked at me something nobody but I notice.

"Yeah, well, I guess since I took her out to dinner last night. It slipped her mind." I lied.

Itachi look at me with curiously. "Where did you guys go last night?"

Knowing my older brother, he can smell a lie in heartbeat. I have to make this more believable. "We went Chauncey's. "

Itachi raised an eyebrow in amusement. "How come I didn't see you there? I was on a date as well."

I side glared Itachi. "We left a little early."

"Itachi, enough, Sasuke don't have to explain himself. We all are old enough to know what he did."

'Don't tell me my lie was believable'

"We know you are in that point of your marriage where you love lives in the bedroom."

Mom slapped Dad in the head. "Fugaku"!

I sweat-dropped my parents can be a little weird sometimes, but I do owe my dad if he would not have said something. Itachi might have figure out I was lying.

I heard the front door close signaling that Kagome was home. "I'm home." She said appearing around the corner. She look…sexy.

She hugged my parents and Itachi.

"I'm sorry I was so late. I had to go get my hair done and my dress from the cleaners. "

Her black hair curled to the side. The midnight blue dress she wore show off her voluptuous chest and curves with the black stilettos to inch up her height.

"You are fine, honey. You look so beautiful in that dress." She smiled. "I'm so proud to have such a beautiful daughter. Wait till I tell Kushina and Minato how much their daughter has grown."

Dad hugged Mom around the shoulders and shook his head in approval. "I couldn't have agreed more."

Itachi smiled. Sakura rolled her eyes. I could not my eyes off Kagome.

She smiled at me. "Honey could you help me with groceries? They are by the door and I want to put them up before we leave."

Her eyes shifted to the rest of the room. "You can all have a seat. It will only take a minute."

Sakura remain standing. "Are you sure you don't need help, Kag?"

Kagome flinched at the old nickname. She remains humble. "I'm fine, please have a sit."

She did not say another word and sat down.

"Don't be long you two." Dad winked. Itachi smirked.

Mom made a face at both of them.

Kagome giggled. I smirked. "Hn"

I walked into the front hallway, grabbed the groceries, and headed into the kitchen.

Kagome*POV

Sasuke put the groceries on the counter and sat at the table. I put up the food and the new utensils I bought to match the table.

I watch Sasuke text on the phone. I kept remembering what Tenten said, "_He stole your virginity. Your first time having sex and it is gone. Your first time is supposed to be a pleasurable experience not something you regret. If I was you, I would at least make some kind of memory of it if you know what I mean."_

Tenten was right in way. I was not physical virgin anymore, but mentally I was. I was not going to live with that. My first time is not going to be one-night stand. I refuse to let it end this way. I threw away the last plastic bag away.

I walk over to Sasuke; place his phone on the table and sat on his lap.

He glared at me. "What are—I shushed him.—"Your parents think we are in the heat, right?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Yeah…"

"Do you remember what Tenten told you this morning?"

He smirked. "What are you getting at, Uzumaki?"

I smirked and gaze into his eyes. "I want you to make me remember last night."

He still had that smirk on his face. I knew the mention of sex made any man happy, especially Sasuke.

"What about my parents…and Sakura?"

The mention of her name made me flinched. "They won't mind a couple of more minutes."

He raised an eyebrow.

Sakura*POV  
"I just love decorate for the living room. Kagome has her mother's taste." Mikoto admired.

Itachi and Fugaku were watching a baseball game.

I wonder what Sasuke and Kagome were doing?

I stood up to go check…until, "Sakura come see Sasuke and Kagome wedding album."

I sighed. "Sure."

Kagome*POV

I grind slowly against Sasuke still sitting on the chair.

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Please."

I grind a little harder feeling his cover erection against my clit.

He grunted. I kiss his lips. "Did I not mention I don't have any underwear on. " I lifted my dress and showed him my naked lower body.

I kiss him again this time he return it. He wrapped his arms around my waist making sure there was no room in between us and grinded into me more forcefully.

I moaned.

I broke the kiss and slid my hand down his well-form chest to his zipper. I unzip his pants to reveal his manhood. No wonder many women want to fuck him. I unhook my legs from his waist. With the help of Sasuke's hands on my waist, he guided me down on his manhood.

My body nicely adjusts to his length and I begin to start the pace up and down. It felt so good to have him inside me. My boobs were bouncing up down in his face.

It felt so good. "Ah. Ah. Ah. Yeah, right there." He hit harder and faster making the chair creak.

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Ah. Ah. AH~"! I felt the bubbly feeling in my stomach released.

I lean against Sasuke's chest.

"Remember what you say, Sasuke? This can only be a one-time thing."

I said trying to catch my breath.

Sasuke did not response.

He was probably thinking about something. He was usually never this quiet.

I would not blame him if he were confused. The only thing he has to worry about is Sakura and the rest of the whores in Konoha.

He does not have one life changing choice told by one little test.

I guess it best not to say anything at this moment.

Sometimes silence is all you really need.


	8. Chapter 6

Married to a Cheating Uchiha

Chapter 6: Consequences

Kagome*POV

Trying to escape from his lap, I felt Sasuke grip my waist. He raised his head to reveal the blank expression show on his face. "I thought I told you were a one night-stand, Kagome."

You could tell from the expression on his face. He was too exhausted to call me by last name. However, I was not too surprised at this moment I felt emptied and fed up with his attitude. Sasuke was going to hear a piece of mind whether he likes it or not.

I look into his glaring eyes, unfazed.

"Sasuke, you will never understand what you have put through will you. For the past three years, I never cheated. Lot of men tempted me, but I never have.

We have shared our countless arguments. We made countless agreements to honor our family wishes. I gave away my first fiancé, my first husband, my first honeymoon, and my virginity. I never once complaint to anyone or show any emotion. I just dealt with it. The one time you give me something in this relationship. You call me a one-night stand. Do you know how it feels to save your virginity for the right person and all the hard work goes down the fucking drain?

Everything always seems to come down to me. I cook and I clean every day. I do the normal duties of a housewife. I wish you would stop treating me like a damn slave. I know you lost a lot in this marriage, but do you put it all on me. I wear wedding ring and I try, Sasuke. It is as if you take all my strength away some times and do not even care. After all the cheating and the lies, I still cannot make myself hate you."

I breathe in and out knowing that this last sentence would end this conversation.

"In some strange crazy way, I can't help but fall in love you, Sasuke, even though you got to be the worst husband in the entire world."

I pry his hands off my waist. The tears blurred my face but I walked out of the kitchen into the secondary hallway completely avoiding the living room entering the bathroom cleaning the agony of painful love out of my face.

This is the second time Sasuke has made me cry this morning.

_**(There is a reason why you don't see Sasuke*POV)**_

Sakura*POV

I am so sick of that damn wedding portfolio. When Sasuke's family leaves, I need to burn that damned book. Kagome and Sasuke return to the living room.

Fugaku and Itachi smirked turning the TV off.

Mikoto smiled ignoring the smirking Itachi and Fugaku, who she was inching to hit.

"Are you ready to eat? I think we can just skip the museum since it so late." She looks at her watch.

"Kagome and Sakura, come on, we'll let the men lock up." She grabbed Kagome and me by the hand and headed to the car.

Itachi*POV

I watch my mom dragged the girls to the car. My attention shifted to Sasuke, who look tired.

"Sasuke?" Dad beat me to the punch.

He turns his head to signaling he was listening.

"Here is some advice: In life there is no such thing as a perfect marriage. Nevertheless, when you get to the hell part marriage, you have to put your wife first no matter what. It is not about you anymore. You have to remember that with love and trust there can be a relationship. To be honest, Sasuke, your mother, and I had an arranged marriage. I said some horrible things to her and did many things I was not supposed to do. In the end, I fell madly in love with her. At first, I was scared that I did the same to you and Kagome, but you two made it work and Sasuke, I am very proud of you."

Sasuke and I smiled.

He truly is a wise man.

Kushina*POV

I finish cleaning the house and sigh. I miss having my two beautiful children. I glanced at a picture of the four of us. My babies were all grown up.

I walked in Minato's office seeing him on the computer again. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Minato, it so hard to realize all my babies are gone.'' He turned the chair and sat me onto his lap.

He smiled. "I know sweetheart, but they had to leave the nest sometime." He picks the strands of my red hair and kisses me on the lips.

"You'll always have me."

This man always finds a way to make me smile.

"I love you, Minato."

I kissed him.

"I love you too, Kushina."

We continued cuddling in front of the computer.

**Next chapter: The truth unfolds.**


	9. Chapter 7

**All right, this is what you all been waiting for. My next batch of updates will be next week. I love you guys and gals! **

**Kagome Uchiha **

* * *

Married to a Cheating Uchiha

Chapter 7: His Gulit

Kagome*POV

Fugaku and Mikoto sat in the front of the suburban. Sakura and Itachi in the middle and Sasuke and I sat in the back.

The name of the restaurant is, 'Dei's, a Mexican restaurant that is known for their 'Que Paso? Taco'!

Since we left the house, Sasuke and I have not spoken a word to each other. To be honest, I prefer it this way. I did not want to hear what he had to say.

The words I really want to hear are…

"Kagome-honey, how's Naruto doing?" Mikoto asked interrupting my thoughts. I turned my head from the glass window.

"Yes, he called recently telling me.' He and Momo are coming back from Paris next week. "

Mikoto smiled.

"That's great. Kushina has been awfully worried about him."

The car hit a pothole in the road and I landed face first in Sasuke's lap.

Fugaku grunted. "They should really get these potholes fix in the road. Is everybody all right?

"We're fine." We replied or more like mumble.

I lifted my head up and sat my back to the seat.

Sasuke looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

I looked at him strange.

"What?"

"Nothing."

He is acting strange.

The car stopped.

"All right, kids, we are here."

Mikoto said excitedly,

I giggled to myself. Mikoto acted just like my mother in these types of situations.

Everyone exited out of the suburban and headed into the restaurant. The theme of the restaurant was black and white. The walls were pearly white. The chandeliers hung from each table with beautiful black and white decorated flowers.

The restaurant seemed to be buzzing to day with people. A waiter came to Fugaku talking to him about his reservation. Fugaku confirmed the reservation and the waiter lead us to the back of the restaurant in the private tables.

I told Mikoto I was going to the bathroom. Mikoto said she would save me a seat.

I headed to the bathroom to wash my hands. I look at the mirror above and spot the color pink.

"Sakura, what do you want?" I said coldly.

Sasuke *POV

Kagome went to the restaurant with Sakura following her. Mom told me to save a seat for Kagome. Sakura was sitting on the other side of me. Mom, Dad, and Itachi were sitting right in front of us. We got a private table in the back next to a window. The waiter came and I ordered Kagome's and Sakura's food. While the family orders, my attention left from them to this morning.

"_Uzumaki, I wouldn't get any ideas. This is nothing more than a one-night stand. You just got lucky I was the one who bought you home last night."_

"_I thought I told you were a one night-stand, Kagome."_

I have said all these things to her.

"_Sasuke, you will never understand what you have put through will you. For the past three years, I never cheated. Lot of men tempted me, but I never have._

_We have shared our countless arguments. We made countless agreements to honor our family wishes. I gave away my first fiancé, my first husband, my first honeymoon, and my virginity. I never once complaint to anyone or show any emotion._

_I just dealt with it. The one time you give me something in this relationship. You call me a one-night stand. Do you know how it feels to save your virginity for the right person and all the hard work goes down the fucking drain?_

_Everything always seems to come down to me. I cook and I clean every day. I do the normal duties of a housewife. I wish you would stop treating me like a damn slave. I know you lost a lot in this marriage, but do you put it all on me._

_I wear wedding ring and I try, Sasuke. It is as if you take all my strength away some times and do not even care. After all the cheating and the lies, I still cannot make myself hate you."_

"_In some strange crazy way, I can't help but fall in love you, Sasuke, even though you got to be the worst husband in the entire world."_

She loves me. Those words keep repeating repeatedly in my head.

"_Here is some advice: In life there is no such thing as a perfect marriage. Nevertheless, when you get to the hell part marriage, you have to put your wife first no matter what. It is not about you anymore. You have to remember that with love and trust there can be a relationship_."

'Father'

_At first, I was scared that I did the same to you and Kagome, but you two made it work and Sasuke, I am very proud of you."_

For the past three years, I have not been the most faithful son…or husband.

"Sasuke are you okay?" Mom looks at me in concern.

"I'm fine."

"Ok." Itachi raised an eyebrow.

I just gave him a look and turned back to the window.

"_In some strange crazy way, I can't help but fall in love you, Sasuke, even though you got to be the worst husband in the entire world."_

I glared at the window. _"Damn it all!"_ I said silently.

Itachi*POV

I looked at my brother and I can see he was struggling with something.

"_Here is some advice: In life there is no such thing as a perfect marriage. Nevertheless, when you get to the hell part marriage, you have to put your wife first no matter what. It is not about you anymore. You have to remember that with love and trust there can be a relationship."_

Maybe Dad's wisdom words got to him, but I highly doubt that. Dad always gave great advice. I wonder why this would affect him like this.

In addition, why does Sakura seem a little too attach to Sasuke?

My parents may not see, but I do.

Sasuke, my little brother, what's really going on?


End file.
